The present disclosure relates to computer memory devices, and more specifically, to data security on memory devices.
Nonvolatile memory retains its data when power is lost. Thus, data stored on nonvolatile memory may be vulnerable to unauthorized access by physical removal of a memory device containing the nonvolatile memory and insertion of the memory device in a different system.